Golden Boy (character)
Benjamin "Ben" Goldman "Golden Boy" is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He's a young, courageous, prepared, determined boy who believes in all things good. He fights the darkness of the forces of evil to undo his ancestors' mistake from his families past. For before he became the hero, he discovers that his great-great-grandparents, in their +20 adult years as curious, traveling archaeologists, accidentally released an ancient evil, the Darkness, that corrupted their job-rival couple turning them into immortal controllers of his dark power they gain. Wrapped with guilt for the shame of his family, he's been trying to their past mistakes. To defend their pride and the world, he been chosen by the Council of Light, a race of highly powerful gods with 5 tribe of powers: Element, Combat, Emotion, Psychic and Form, to pass on their power to gems linked to the equipment in parts of his golden outfit: his gloves, boots, belt, psychic-linked and vision mask, and it's hooked-on mic. He gain their individual abilities before, during or after every solution to help him defeat the Under-Lord and his underworld. Description Ben has light-tan skin, dark brown, banged-hair, and blue eyes. He often wears a buttoned t-shirt, jeans and canvas sneakers in warm weather, but in cold weather, he wears long sleeves and a hoodie. As Golden Boy, his outfit has two different shades of gold, which includes a short-sleeved shirt with his star logo on the front, long pants, short gloves, sneaker-sized boots, a round-buckled belt, a round mask with a mic, and a upper-back length cape. He occasionally dresses up for international celebrations. Mainly, he formally wears a tuxedo for wedding and school dances. He always wears swim shorts for swimming. For pajamas, he wears a long-sleeved shirt, sweat pants, and short socks. Personality Ben is a high-spirited, determined, brave, young boy. He believes in all things good, like superheroes, coincidentally, when he became one himself. When he became the Golden Boy, he trains to fully control his powers, but keeps the most powerful abilities for rare occasions. Though he's admired at school or as a hero, he just cares about his job, not the fame. He takes a martial class. His combat is perfect for combat in the battle field. His main strength is in his upper lower, for punches and chops. Under that, he tries to, what others said, balance fire (all force) and water (force without effort). He studied for his subjects, which he's rather a smart kid. He knows that every brain craves knowledge and experience, and what's best, needs to be challenge. He sometimes stresses when he doesn't know what to do. But it's just because in those times, he was under pressure, he still succeeds in the end. He doesn't himself and others being bullied, since he stood up for Jenny. Sometimes, much to a "Robin Hood" reference, he retrieves what bullies stole from others, and gives them back to their owners. Though other that, he tries to reason with others, to make them understand their dilemmas. Relationship with Others Family 'Hank Goldman' Hank is Ben's father. 'Marsha Goldman' Marsha is Ben's mother. 'Jake Goldman' Jake is Ben's younger brother. 'Kori Goldman' Kori is Ben's older sister. Romances 'Golden Heart/Jenny Hart' Ben shares a deep love with Jenny. They been friends after their parents were, who exchanged their play-date. He was in love with her since 4th grade. When he saw her being bullied, he confronted them, while facing them, he confesses his deep thoughts on her, thus winning her heart. When she wants to be his partner, he was at first trying to keep safe, knowing that she's knows his secret. But that was all until he saved him from gangsters from the F.O.E. The Council of Light depended on his choice for her to be his partner, and he accepted, enlightening her. She wishes to help him to fix his family's mistake for the past. Her wish made him feel much better, thinking he can't have any better partner, thus starting their romantic relationship. He and her got married in the future, and become Platinum Boy and Platinum Heart, her new promoted alter-egos. Her secret identities were much before revealed, but were promised to treat them like any other citizen. Friends/Allies 'The Council of Light' Ace Flanagan Beam Brit 'Mike Lancer and Dick Nefarious' Enemies 'Dr. Pitch Black' Neutral Equipment *'Superhero Outfit:' **'Golden Gloves:' **'Golden Boots:' **'Golden Belt:' **'Golden Mask:' ***'Golden Breath Mic.:' Trivia *Ben's superhero name refers to him being successful at schoolwork and being much admired. *His family's all-American and was born in California. *He’s the student body president. *Embarrassment and mind games are his weaknesses. *His actions as a superhero increases martial-arts training, brain and willpower. *He’s a fantastic actor. *He used to be unable to say no. *He’s a fan of magic as much as superheroes, wanting to practice some skills on the battlefield. *He has natural-born leader. *He’s good at playing guitar. *His name is a pun for Ben Tennyson from “Ben 10”. *His superhero outfit refers to Nate Adams from “Yo-Kai Watch”. *His double life refers to Danny from "Danny Phantom" for where to suit up, and what he’s late for. *His very powerful and invulnerable with his personality much like Clark Kent A.K.A. “Superman”. *His detective side is similar to Hoagie P. Gillian A.K.A. Numbuh 2 from “Codename: Kids Next Door”. *He has a unique imagination and extreme whip refers to Timmy Turner from "The Fairly Odd Parents".